El gran regreso
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran piden un deseo que luego se volvera realidad. Por favor R&R, no soy muy buena escritora pero recien comienzo. Espero que les guste.


"El gran regreso"

Historia corta Por:Sora Kinomoto

Era una tarde de otoño. Sakura estaba leyendo una de las cartas que Shaoran le había dado:

__

Querida Sakura:

Hola!!

La verdad que te extraño mucho, los días son largos y pesados.

¿Cómo andan las cosas por alla?

¿Sabes que? El lunes tengo una obra, pero está vez hago de principe.¿Recordas la vez que actuamos?

Te veías hermosa de principe.

Bueno, te escribo luego.

Te ama.

Shaoran

-Hay(suspira), esta carta fue de hace 2 meses, ¿Por qué no me escribira?- decía Sakura mientras recordaba la vez en que llego Shaoran, ¡Qué mal se llevaban!, también paso por su mente todas las tontas peleas por Yuquito."Yuquito, ¿por qué se enamoró de mí justo cuando al que realmente quiero es a Shaoran?, Shaoran, ¿por que no logro olvidarte?"Pensaba Sakura cuando recordó lo que le escribió Yuquito en su última carta:

__

Querida Sakura:

¿Cómo estás? La verdad es que yo estoy mal, y te escribo está carta única y exclusivamente para decirte, que fuí un tonto.

La verdad es que después de que me dijistes que me QUERÍAS lo refleccioné y.............. yo siento lo mismo por tí.

Te lo digo en una carta porque es de la única forma por la cual puedo decirte lo que siento.

Probablemente sea tarde, pero recuerda que siempre te amaré.

Te quiere.

Yuquito

Todas las veces que Shaoran se sonrojo, aunque no todas, es que realmente son DEMASIADAS. Y recordando la cara de Shaoran se rió. ¡Realmente lo hizo! hacía tanto tiempo que no reía, que ya había empezado a pensar que se había olvidado de como reir. Pero luego la recordó, recordó la despedida. Fue corriendo a ver debajo de la cama, y lo encontró, el osito y la carta, la carta AMOR."Esta carta nació del sentimiento que nació entre Shaoran y yo, ahora estoy segura que realmento siento AMOR por Shaoran.

Y entonces miró por la ventana y pidió un deseo-deseo, deseo que Shaoran estuviera conmigo.-y luego de esta idea se durmió.

*******HONG KONG. RESIDENCIA LI*************

Shaoran estaba en el mismo estado que Sakura, pensando.

Cuando derrepente sus sueños son cortados por una de sus hermanas.

-SHAORAN!-y como no podía sacar a su hermano de su trance -SSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNN.-pegar un grito que puede despertar a los muertos.

Y eso rompió el trance de su hermano (bueno ¿a quien no lo sacaría?)

-¿Queres?- preguntó Shaoran no muy contento (sus razones trenda ¿no?)

-Ooops.....me olvidé.-contesta muy tranquila la hermana de Shaoran mientras se sienta en la cama de Li.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE OLVIDASTES!!!!!!!! interrumpes mis pensamientos y te olvidas.-gritó Shaoran, estaba furioso.

-¡Hay! ¿en quién pensabas? ¿en esa chica?-pregunta curiosa.

-Si, DIGO NO, digo.......eh!-dijo Shaoran confuso.

-Ya veo, te pego fuerte esa chica hermano-dijo mientras le da un codazo a su hermano.

-Hay! Ya dejame en paz!-

-AAAHHH!-dijo la hermana de Shaoran mientras pega un salto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡¡¡¡¡Me acabo de acordar para que vine!!!!!-

A Shaoran se le veí caer una gota de su nuca.-¿Estuviestes todo este tiempo para acordarte para que vinistes?

-Si, es que mamá me mando para decirte que ya está lista la cena y para.......-y ahí corta.

-Y para...¿QUÉ?-insistió Shaoran

-AHY! Se me volvió a olvidar!-dijo poniendose una mano en la nuca y se ve a Shaoran tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías, y vayamos a cenar!-grito Shaoran ya harto de las tonterías de su hermana.

********1/2 HORA DESPUÉS....EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SHAORAN*********

Shaoran esta viendo por la ventana-¡Cómo desearía estar en Japón junto a Sakura!-

*****AL OTRO DÍA EN LA CASA DE SHAORAN********

Entra corriendo la hermana de Shaoran a la habitación de Shaoran.-¡HERMANO!¡HERMANO!-

Shaoran pega un salto al oir los gritos de su hermana-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!!!!-

-¡Me acabo de acordar lo que tenía que decirte ayer!-dice muy contenta mientras se puede ver la misma escena de Shaoran en el suelo-¡Qué lerda eres hermanita!-dice para si mismo Shaoran.

-¿Qué dijistes hermano?-

-No, nada. ¡Pero dale! ¡Decí la noticia antes que se te vuelva a olvidar!-

-Bueno, que mamá saco pasajes de hida para Japón para pasado mañana a la mañana.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si!-

-Y.....¿tu iras?-

-Todavía no.-

-¿Porque?-

Y en eso entra otra de las hermanas de Shaoran.

-Porque....se llevo 5 materias.-dijo Minako (perdonen, pero realmente no se los nombres de las hermanas de Shaoran, solo se que son 4, y como no se ningun nombre en japones, pongo nombres de otros animes).....Y.......creo que deberías ponerte a estudiar Fami.-

-Y claro, con la perdida de memoria que tienes no me asombraria que te lleves todas.-

Y Minako y Shaoran se empesaron a reír.

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTES MOCOSO?!!!!!!!-

En eso Shaoran borró su sonrisa porque no evitó recordar a Keroberos, y con eso a Sakura.

Y en eso.....

-Vamos hermano, que viajamos mañana!!!!!!-

-Pero si Minako me dijo que era pasado mañana.-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo mamá ayer.-dijo Minako tratando de remediarse.

-Si pero la palabra clave de todo esto es AYER.-dijo Fami

-Ja, ja, cierto.-dijo Minako con una mano en la nuca, y Fami y Shaoran con una gota.

-Bueno, APURATE SHAORAN!!!!!!-

-SI!-Shaoran como un rayo salió a empacar.

*****AL OTRO DÍA EN LA CASA DE SAKURA******

TI-TI-TI-TI

-No quiero ir a la escuela.-dijo Sakura entre sueños y TRASH, el despertador.

-Sakura, Sakura. Son las 7:45.-dijo Kero mientras la sacudía.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Salto Sakura, y se vistio sin evitar llevarse todo por delante.

*******EN EL COMEDOR********

-Hola Mounstro!-

-¡QUE NO SOY MOUNSTRO!-

-Ah no, pues yo creia que los mounstros rompían todo.-

A Sakura le salía fuego, pero después, de la nada, le apareció la imagen de Shaoran, y no evito sonreir.

"¿Que mosca le pico?" penso Touya

"Hoy tengo un buen presentimiento" dijo Sakura.

-YA ME VOY-dijo Sakura mientras se ponía sus patines.

-CUÍDATE!-le dijo su padre.

****** A LA SALIDA DE LA SECUNDARIA TOMOEDA*******

(A, se me olvido desirles que Sakura ya va a 1º de secundaria)

Sakura ve a un chico en la esquina de ojos café, pelo café y alto. "¿Puede ser...." Luego el chico agarró un osito y lo abrazó.

"Si, es el!"

Y se fue corriendo hacia ese chico.

-¿Shaoran?-

-¿Sakura?-

Y Sakura se lanza a los brasos.

-¡Shaoran!¡Volvistes!-

-Te dije que vendría cuando termine mis asuntos pendientes.

En eso se separan para volver a verse y entre ellos......

-Es una......-

-CARTA CLOW.-dijo Shaoran sorprendido.

-La carta DESEO.-

Y desidieron no preguntar y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, luego una dulze sonrisa y, un beso.

Un beso que los unira para la eternidad.

FIN.

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Esto está basado mas bien en el manga, porque nesesitaba ese osito.

Espero sus respuestas a SKANIME@UOL.COM.AR

Espero sus E-MAILs.

Besos.

Sora Kinomoto


End file.
